One Year War Stories
by Hiroyama
Summary: The greatest war in human history changed the lives of Billions. This war was fought on ground, air and space. Was won not by generals or machines, but by the men and women who fought on the front lines. These are the Stories of the forgotten.


Disclaimer – I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam. If I did I'd probably use it to conquer the world and create a chosen superior race of spacenoids. ZEIG ZEON!

OYW Stories

Forward to California

Private Meed watched the empty cratered holes of the defensive line's kill zone with no small amount of terror. He heard how the first wave of Zeon Shock troopers had all but annihilated the Odessa forces and took out Europe in less than six days. The second wave of troops landed somewhere near Chicago, and now California base is the last major military installation in North America. If they don't stop them here, he shuddered to think about how far the Colonials will be able to march. The Federation would be forced to surrender.

The Private shook his head, him and his unit had a job to do and they will do it. He hastily checked over the equipment in front of him. Checking to make sure all of the parts moved smoothly. He was stationed here for barely two weeks on one of three 20mm gun emplacements, covered by a ten foot thick concrete bunker. The Sierra Nevada was full of gun emplacements like this one, as well as 120mm cannon emplacements. There were almost 100,000 soldiers manning their posts just waiting for the Zeon to throw everything they had at them.

Thinking about the sheer magnitude of Federation forces entrenched and armed to the teeth made him feel slightly better about his position. He almost felt confident in his country's ability to repel these spacenoid invaders.

Meed looked at the other 4 people in the bunker with him, he knew only one other guy here. That was Rex, the funny guy. He was really the one that kept everyone's spirits up. You can always count on Rex for a good laugh Rex was with him when he went through the Mechanized Armor training. I joined up to be part of a tank crew, not to hide in some damn bunker he thought. But Rex made it interesting, and at least he was with a friend.

The stocky muscled guy was Mardeaux he was a bit odd considering he was from Side 2, and yet he was here in the army helping to defend Earth from fellow colonials. He was also one hell of a mechanic. Hell the reason we have a working motorbike was due to his ability to make something work without parts.

The other guy was Reyes a textbook geek if he ever saw one. He was younger than me, I think he was part of some Military school, He got dragged out into the war right after the Zeeks took out Odessa and most of Europe. He's only eighteen yet here he was on the front lines. The kid wore glasses and carried their com unit. He didn't talk much unless it was about some new computer gadget. Every now and then I see him just staring out the view hole. We've all done it since the war happened. He was wondering, if we'll make it back home, if we'll see our family, hell maybe he was just wondering if he'll ever lose his Virginity. He reminds me of my younger brother, he's a few years younger than Reyes. I hope he doesn't get dragged into this war.

Then there was McMillan, He was quiet didn't talk much but he was damn good at cards. He cleaned everyone out the other night and only smirked at us as he continued shuffling his deck. He seemed creepy until you got to know him. I give him a slight nod as he eyes me watching him. I see he had a deck of cards in his shirt pocket. I wonder if that was his lucky deck? He had originally been assigned over in New Orleans, but the Zeeks bombed the hell out of it, and forced the Federation into a running retreat. Not many made it to California, McMillan was one of the few that did. Probably how he earned those stripes on his sleeve.

" I'm just saying Rex, Monkey's are nasty little shits and I cant stand them."

" Did you get shit splattered by a monkey as a kid? Cause every time someone mentions Jaburo its always Fuck Monkey's outta your mouth. I think you got a hard on for monkey's. Do you dream about hot monkey poon?"

" Reyes you got some serious issues. Who the hell dreams about banging monkeys? That shit just ain't right." McMillan says shaking his head. The rest of us all grunt in agreement.

Reyes face turns red as he goes into full denial.

" What! No, fuck! I don't bang monkey's that shits nasty I hate monkeys!"

" Then why do I always see you eating a banana at lunch?" I ask smirking.

" Only two kinds of people have bananas on them Reyes, monkey fuckers, and gay men. If you don't bang monkeys you're most likely gay. So which is it Reyes?" Rex asks

" That doesn't even makes sense, so because I happen to like bananas I either

bang monkey's or I'm gay?" He sputters out.

Our attentions change as we all look up as the air raid sirens go off. We begin to hear the faint buzzing of hundreds of fighters flying overhead. So far not much has been able to break through our bunker. And our 20mm antitank guns have done a good job of keeping those mobile suits out of our firing range. Though that's when we start hearing screaming on the radio. We feel more than hear the big artillery reports as they start shelling the incoming colonials.

Suddenly the whole bunker shook as dust and other small pebbles fall from above us. The shaking from the big 120mm cannons around us just stops. Mardeaux sticks his head out of the window to see what happened only to go wide eyed and jump back in.

" HOLY SHIT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!"

We all jump to attention and start firing blindly out into the kill zone.

" Mardeaux, what the hell is going on?" McMillan shouts.

" I saw like 30 mobile suits marching our way. Both of our 120's are just smoking holes. And there's a big ass jet flying over us. I never seen anything like it!"

" I got nothing on the radio its like we're being jammed with Minovsky particles, but there's nothing large enough to carry a Minovsky distributor within sight!" Reyes yells out.

" W e gotta stall these Zeeks long enough for air support to get their asses in gear and help us. Meed! Get your ass top side and signal those T-61's to maneuver those double barrels right at those Mobile suits Tell them to stop them from flanking us at all costs! Reyes if you cant get a signal take the bike and get back to Forward command and tell them to send some fucking air support!"

I jump out of the armored bunker and climb up the concrete steps into the open field where we're placed at. I look around in wonder as the sky is just filled with Dopp fighters making strafing runs on the men in trenches. And as I look around I realize that all the smoking wrecks around us were the Type 61 tanks we had for ground support. Several tanks were in full retreat running as fast as their treads could take them. That's when I saw the giant purple jet fly around and get into position in front of us.

It fired two beam cannons and blasted the reinforced bunker behind us into scrap. That was our AA gun emplacement. I saw several mobile SAM launchers, they never got a chance to fire. They were being targeted by the rampaging Zaku's all over us. Those mobile suits were fast, and could out maneuver any tank or Armor we had. It didn't help that the weapons they carried outclassed everything we had short of a Big Trey or a warship.

How the hell did the colonials figure out how to put a damn beam cannon into a fucking plane? I saw Reyes drag the motorbike out of the bunker and try to kick start it. Poor kid was panicking, he didn't even have the keys in the ignition, and his arms were shaking so badly the front end of the bike was digging a trench into the ground..

"Reyes! Get the fucking keys in the ignition before trying to start that thing!." he looked up at me and I saw how white his face was, I cant blame him. There was a lot of explosions and gun fire going off. And a lot of screaming. I'm surprised he wasn't huddled in a corner somewhere. I know that's what I did the first time we started getting shelled. The kid took off back into the bunker, hopefully to grab the keys to the bike.

The men in trenches were now in full retreat yelling and breaking into complete disorganized chaos as the line was shattered. I saw a Zaku boost jump above us, firing his machine gun into the mass of running soldiers. Giant shells rained down nearby as I felt the concussive force of the shells exploding. The guys never had a chance, I was spotted by a medic carrying a guy limping on a bleeding and bandaged leg. He starts yelling at me to run.

I look at the Zeon jet coming in for another shot, this time on us. I stopped for a second not knowing what to do. I look back at the bunker door, realizing that my friends were still in there. My mind made up, I ignore the guy telling me to run for it. Everything seems sluggish and hazy, My whole body feels numb. I try to ignore it as I jump back down into the bunker.

Garma Zabi looked pleased as he lead the vanguard of the North American Forces into the breach created by the Midnight Fenrirs. Without their bravery in taking down those heavy artillery platforms the Federals would have dug in deeper and forced a long trench to trench stalemate. Now the defenses of California were crumbling. And the Federal forces were in complete retreat. This rout would save precious resources and manpower.

He barely gives a second glance as the Gau passes the many smoking ruins of turrets and AA gun emplacements.

The Mobile suit will be the deciding factor for victory in this war, he thought. Looking at the burning remains of a Type 61 armored tank, he gives a disdainful snort and flicks his hair away from his eyes. With outdated equipment like that Zeon's victory is all but assured.

As the Gau squadron passes over the smoking burned out ruins, a lone Zaku pilot glances at the remains of the battlefield. The bodies of the dead are left laying on the ground, Soldiers who gave up everything, yet still failed, he thought

The Lone Zaku pilot boosts over the smoking remains of a antitank bunker, the charred remains of a young man carrying a com unit strapped to his back hung half out of the broken structure. The kid was reaching towards a motorbike, he never made it he thought, the blitz broke through the Federation's Defensive line before they could get out.

He couldn't help but think how out classed the Federation was. They were fighting a losing war and for what? A blind sense of superiority just because they were born on Earth? Shaking his head he sighs, assured that he'll never be put in that situation. We are after all a chosen and superior form of humanity, he thought. Yes, Zeon soldiers will never become Soldiers of Sorrow, Never!

AN – Well this is the first story of a series of short stories I was planning on writing about the One Year War. I don't have a lot of time but I may update faster than some of my other stories. Or I may not. If anyone has a Short story about the One Year war and they would like to put among my own short stories, please don't hesitate to send it. I promise to not be evil and flame you to death. Just let me know who you are so I can give credit where it is due. ZEIG ZEON!


End file.
